How to write an Annabeth Goes to Goode Story
by WrackspurtsInYourBrain
Summary: After years and years of research and studies, I have finally done it! I have figured out how to write an "Annabeth goes to Goode" story!


**A/N: me: Well, this is my very first fanfiction! **

**audience:(cheers and claps) **

**me: No, no! Please stop! Okay, okay. Unfortunately, it's not _Harry Potter . . ._**

**audience: (boos)**

**me: But it is my second favorite series! That's right, _Percy Jackson_!**

**audience: (cheers)**

** No, really, this is my first fanfiction, so please be nice. I know it's not _Harry Potter _like I promised, but I really hope we can still be friends!**

** So after reading countless ****fanfictions****, I can tell you that from several "Annabeth goes to Goode" stories, and years of research and studies, that I have finally come to one conclusion that will blow your mind. Yes, I have finally found out how to write an "Annabeth goes to Goode" story. **

**audience: (cheers)**

**:D**

**Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) don't own any of these characters! But I will tell you when Rick Riordan finally comes to his senses and gives me the series. I also don't own the plot! I am just copying what I have seen from countless fics (kind of like a parody, I guess).**

**audience: (boos) **

_How to write an "Annabeth goes to Goode" Story:_

Well, the first step to writing an "Annabeth goes to Goode" story is that you have to make Percy be there too. Without Percy, the story just looses it's whole plot. This is a romance story, people!

Okay, so you have Percy now, right? Great. Now, make him a popular jock. Why, you may ask? Because that's what everybody else does. Don't question.

Now you have to make his mortal jock friends at school not believe he has Annabeth as a girlfriend.

Woah, woah, sorry! Back up a bit, shall we? This story has to take place _after _the sumer that they one the Titan war.

Okay, so now we're on track, yeah? So, Annabeth should be taking Percy by surprise when she enters the school. Then, they go through formalities, blah, blah, blah. Annabeth is introduced to Percy's friends (one of them has to be half-blood, but we'll get to that later), Percy finds out that Annabeth moved to work on Olympus and be closer to camp, asks her to move in with him, and she and the parents agree.

This part now, is crucial. THE COUPLE HAS TO KISS! That way, you will be able to introduce the weirdo popular girl who has a crush on Percy.

Yes, so as they are kissing, this girl says something along the lines of, "Why are you kissing my boyfriend?" or something like that.

This weirdo popular girl . . . wait . . . that takes to much time to write, so let's call her . . . MARY-SUE!

Yes, so Mary-Sue is short and petite, with five inch stilettos and twenty pounds of makeup on and she wears as little clothing as possible. Oh! And, she is dumb, has a nasal voice, is mean and snooty, and lastly, she is OBSESSED with Percy.

So Mary-Sue is like the villain of this story. The weird part that is in this story is that Mary-Sue is a popular girl, but for _some _reason or the other, nobody likes her. I don't know weather it is for dramatic reasons or cliché reasons or something, but it is as it is.

So Annabeth and Percy have all of the same classes together except for the fact that Annabeth has architecture and Percy has Marine Bio (surprise, surprise).

So their first class is GREEK! Yeah. So at Greek, Mary-Sue shows up and sits right next to Annabeth to insult her. And Percy and Annabeth make the Greek teacher look bad by being better than her at Greek. And the Greek teacher gets all of the gods wrong, so one of the two prove her an idiot (personally, I think it's stupid and cliché).

Then they magically skip several periods and they go to LUNCH! Yay! And then at lunch, they meet the rest of Percy's friends. Okay, so at lunch they meet one of Percy's old friends who is a _girl. _And like I said, she is a girl so she has a crush on Percy and is jealous of Annabeth (this girl typically can see through the mist). Unlike Mary-Sue, the girl, lets call her . . . okay, um . . . er . . . JILY! (If you go to my profile, you can see the joke there. And I finally added _Harry Potter_! audience: (cheers). Please refer to the author's note.) Yeah, so Jily is jealous (alliteration!) of Annabeth and she is actually nice, unlike Mary-Sue.

So, after lunch, they have gym class (I'm surprised they don't throw up when they exercise after eating lunch?) an there, they learn the most cliché thing for a demigod to learn in mortal school. That's right, SWORD FIGHTING! And most of the time there is a new and special instructor for the lesson, and this person is going to be from . . . can you guess? . . . No? . . . well . . . THEY ARE FROM CAMP HALF-BLOOD! (murder me)

Percy and Annabeth fight one another and they are the two best people at sword fighting in the whole class. Then they go to English and they meet Paul and well, it's a different story for every story, so sorry, I have none for this one. SO, the day of _clicheness _is finally over! And then the couple goes home and they do homework! Yay!

So, sometime in the middle of the year, Mary-Sue invites Percy, Annabeth and friends over for a party. But, Percy says only if he gets to bring friends from outside of school (these people are like Thalia and Nico and Grover and Clarisse and Chris and the Stolls and Katie who is of course dating Travis), so Mary-Sue agrees and they go to the party! So they play games like truth or dare and at one point, they ALWAYS play a game of spin the bottle where Jily spins the bottle and it lands on . . . guess . . . PERCY! ("oh, no, what's going to happen, now?" she said dryly and sarcastically) So Percy, like, kisses Jily, and Annabeth gets all jealous and stuff, 'cause, like, Percy's her b.f. and Jily likes him and stuff, but, like, Percy apologizes and yah, so, like, I guess they get back together!

Then, Jily and one of the friends find out about how they are half-blood and clear-sighted and then, the story takes it's own path!

Well, folks, I hope you learned how to write an "Annabeth goes to Goode" story!

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Review please!**

**Luv Ya!**


End file.
